


I Didn't Know You Were... You!

by TinyDragonSnake



Series: I Didn't Know... [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reveal Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonSnake/pseuds/TinyDragonSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat decides to take a visit to his sweet classmate Marinette. The night doesn't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know You Were... You!

**Author's Note:**

> Much fluff, much cute

The night was still. Chat sighed in relief as he returned to his lady's side. No akumas meant that he could hopefully spend a few minutes curled up at her side. It had pleased him to no end when she allowed him to do so. Ladybug was soft and warm, and the way she gently caressed his hair and rubbed by his ears ever so slightly was better than anything Heaven could think up. His purrs, low and barely there, filled the silence between them.

"Silly Chaton," His lady murmured above him.

His only response was to purr a bit louder. Ladybug giggled and trailed her fingers over the fake cat ears. They twitched and she giggled again. The beeping of her earrings, however, caused them to slump down. Chat sighed and sat up. Wordlessly he let her head home. She offered him an apologetic smile and hurried off. Red light flashed from an alleyway and Chat turned away. The chances of him seeing her were slim, but he didn't want to push his luck. His lady trusted him to keep the secret of their identities, and he took every precaution he could to make sure neither of them discovered the truth by accident. With nothing else to do, as he had fed Plagg what felt like a year's worth of stinky Camembert and wouldn't detransform any time soon, the black leather clad hero decided to head to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

He felt like he was home there. It was warm, he was always welcomed in by Marinette and her parents. He was fed way more than his dietitian would ever allow. Sometimes, he'd even slept over when he knew he didn't have a photo shoot or school in the morning. The heat that wafted up into the night from Mari's room comforted him. He hadn't even realized he'd reached his destination until Marinette's sweet voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Kitty, how was tonight?" She asked him. She was leaning over the railing of her balcony, staring out into the night.

"Just _purr_ fect, _Purr_ incess," He snickered. Marinette giggled and motioned for him to join her.

He leaned against the railing with her. The night was warm, and Chat sighed in pleasure. Nights like this were what he lived for. Silence, warmth, and his princess. If he wanted to be honest with himself, he was starting to develop a tiny bit of a crush on her. He felt Marinette snuggle up closer to him and Chat gleefully wrapped an arm around her shoulders. It felt so right. Being with Marinette was right. As much as he loved his lady, Chat had to admit he didn't know very much about her. Their identities needed to stay hidden at all costs, no matter what. That meant he didn't know much beyond her kind and caring personality, beyond her unending desire to protect their home and the citizens within it, beyond her unwavering trust in him. But Marinette he knew. She was sweet, kind, clumsy, amazing at video games, welcoming, warm, beautiful. She could tell whenever he was having an off day and did everything in her power to make him feel better.

"Chat," She whispered. Chat sighed happily and nuzzled his face against her hair.

He tuned out the world around him. Instead, the hero focused on the feeling of her hair against his skin. It was so soft and he wondered what products she used in it. His hair was soft, but he had the benefit of too much money and being a model to blame for it. Marinette didn't. Then he wondered how soft her skin was. It always looked soft. He longed to nuzzle against her neck, or her stomach, to let skin meet skin in a sweet chaste way. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Plagg was mumbling about how affection-starved his charge was. Marinette squirmed in his grasp. He ignored it for the most part. The dark haired girl was strong, if she wanted him off all she had to do was push him away. That said, though, if she was uncomfortable, he'd better let her go. After all, they weren't dating, and it'd be wrong to just hang on her like that.

"Sorry, Prin-" Chat cut himself off as green light flooded his vision. Plagg floated between him and a stunned Marinette. Her bright blue eyes were wide with shock, and maybe a bit of worry. "Oh god no, no no no..."

" _Adrien?!_ " Marinette shrieked. For the first time, he wondered how often she squealed about things, seeing as how her parents didn't rush up the stairs to see what was wrong with her.

"Oh god I am so sorry!" He immediately launched into an apology. "I should've, oh god Ladybug's gonna _kill_ me, or worse, she'll stop wanting to be my partner, oh what if she finds out and gets rid of me, I couldn't handle that, you and Ladybug are all I've got, I mean I've got Nino and Alya but it's mostly you and Ladybug Marinette, please please don't be disappointed in this stupid alley cat!"

By the end of it he'd ended up begging to her on his knees. Marinette just stared at him with an unreadable expression. She didn't move, and it didn't seem like she was breathing either. Adrien was pretty sure he'd broken her. Plagg sighed and demanded more of his stinky Camembert when a red blur flew into him. Adrien let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding it. Before them were two spinning kwami, one black and cat-themed and cranky, the other bright red with spots and a wide grin on her face. She hugged Plagg once more before giving him a peck on his cheek. Plagg crossed his little arms and demanded more cheese, telling the kwami, whom he called Tikki, to leave him alone.

"We've been apart for what feels like eternity!" Tikki playfully huffed, hugging her counterpart once again. "I'm not going away if I can help it!"

"You're impossible woman," Plagg groaned.

A moment of silence before Tikki whispered, "I missed you, Plagg."

"I've missed you two, Sweet tooth," Plagg whispered as he hugged her back.

Marinette sighed herself and sank to her knees. She shakily put a hand on Adrien's shoulder and offered him a smile.

"Hi, I'm the Miraculous Ladybug, protector and savior of Paris," She mumbled to him.

"Hi," Adrien chuckled, hand raising to rub at his neck. "I'm Chat Noir, Ladybug's partner in protecting Paris and pun extraordinaire."

"Oh _god_ ," Marinette groaned, pulling away form him and burying her face in her hands. "I'm going to have to deal with puns from _Adrien_ now aren't I?"

"Yes," Plagg answered for him.

Adrien laughed and pulled Marinette to him. For some reason, that must've made her think he didn't believe her. She stood and asked Tikki to transform her. Plagg let out a whine but shut up when Tikki gave him another peck to the cheek. She flew into Marinette's earrings, and within moments Ladybug stood before him with her arms crossed. A triumphant smirk played at her lips, and Adrien couldn't help but smirk back. So many jokes and puns flew through his mind, though he was positive Ladybug would throw him off her balcony if he made any right now. Instead, he stood and pulled her into an embrace. The feel of her suit against his bare arms was different in a good way, but he didn't like it. He still wanted skin to touch skin. He pulled away from her and glanced at Plagg.

"Sorry," Marinette mumbled as her transformation dropped. She offered him a shy smile and threw her arms around his neck.

Adrien laughed, pulling her close and weaving his fingers through her hair. It was so nice, and she felt so warm. He felt her lithe arms wrap around him and he held her tighter.

"I find you, My Lady," He whispered. "My Princess."

"Found you too, Chaton," She giggled. Slowly she pulled away from him, pink dusting her cheeks. Adrien couldn't help but grin as she looked away. "So, uh, now what?"

"How about a movie this Friday?" He quickly asked, shooting her a hopeful look.

"I'd like that," Marinette smiled. "Shouldn't you be getting home now?"

"I don't have a shoot in the morning, and since it'll be Sunday we won't have school," Adrien's grin grew. Marinette sighed but hugged him regardless.

"Alright, you can stay the night," She playfully groaned. "But you have to be gone by morning."

"Of course, Princess," Adrien kissed her forehead. Without any hesitation, the blonde removed his shoes and flopped onto the little area he'd claimed as his own. Settling on the makeshift mattress, that was still far more comfortable than the one back in his room, he spread his arms wide and motioned for Marinette to join him. Marinette playfully sighed and curled up by him. Immediately his arms snapped around her in a grip she'd probably be able to shake off but didn't. He nuzzled her closer and sighed happily. Within moments he was passed out, warm and safe and comforted by his sweet lady, his Princess, being nestled to him.

Marinette smiled and pecked his nose. Adrien smiled in his sleep and a gentle rumble came from his chest. Marinette couldn't help her snickering at his purring. Gently she readjusted herself to mold more comfortably against her partner. As she herself drifted off, the only thought that occupied her mind was, how the hell was she gonna tell Alya her and Adrien were dating now?

**Author's Note:**

> Someone stop me, all I can write is fluff right now


End file.
